Unlike other biologics that are produced via recombinant expression of DNA vectors in host cell lines, plasma-derived proteins are fractionated from human blood and plasma donations. Thus, the supply of these products cannot be increased by simply increasing the volume of production. Rather the level of commercially available blood products is limited by the available supply of blood and plasma donations. This dynamic results in a shortage in the availability of raw human plasma for the manufacture of new plasma-derived blood factors that have lesser established commercial markets, including Complement Factor H(CFH).
Factor H (FH) is a member of the regulators of complement activation family and is a complement control protein. It is a large (155 kilodaltons), soluble glycoprotein that circulates in human plasma (at a concentration of 500-800 micrograms per milliliter). Its main job is to regulate the Alternative Pathway of the complement system, ensuring that the complement system is directed towards pathogens and does not damage host tissue. Factor H regulates complement activation on self cells by possessing both cofactor activity for Factor I mediated C3b cleavage, and decay accelerating activity against the alternative pathway C3 convertase, C3bBb. Thus, Factor H protects self cells, but not foreign pathogens (e.g., bacteria, protists, and viruses), from complement activation by binding to glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) that are present on the surface of human cells, but not on the pathogenic cell surfaces.
Due to its regulatory role in complement activation, Factor H has been implicated as a potential therapeutic agent for several human disease states, including age-related macular degeneration (AMD), hemolytic uremic syndrome (aHUS) and membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis (MPGN). While a causal relationship between the single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) in complement control protein (CCP) module 7 of Factor H and age-related macular degeneration (AMD) has been characterized, medicaments based on this causal relationship have thus far not been identified.
Due in part to the increasing global demand and fluctuations in the available supply of plasma-derived blood products, such as immunoglobulin products, several countries, including Australia and England, have implemented demand management programs to protect supplies of these products for the highest demand patients during times of product shortages.
For example, it has been reported that in 2007, 26.5 million liters of plasma were fractionated, generating 75.2 metric tons of IVIG, with an average production yield of 2.8 grams per liter (Robert P., supra). This same report estimated that global IVIG yields are expected to increase to about 3.43 grams per liter by 2012. However, due to the continued growth in global demand for IVIG, projected at between about 7% and 13% annually between now and 2015, more raw plasma will need to be dedicated to immunoglobulin purification to meet the demand in spite of the expected improvement of the overall IVIG yield. This requirement will limit the availability of plasma for the manufacture of new plasma-derived blood products.
Due to the lack of plasma available for the manufacture of new plasma-derived products, their manufacture must be integrated into the existing framework of the established manufacturing processes for plasma-derived products such as immunoglobulins and albumin. Factor H, implicated as a potential therapeutic for AMD, aHUS, and MPGN, among other conditions, is one such plasma-derived blood product that is gaining the attention of physicians. However, due to the resources devoted to, for example, IgG gamma globulin manufacture, methods are needed for the manufacture of Factor H that can be introduced into the existing manufacturing schemes. Several methods have been suggested to achieve just this, however, many of these proposed solutions require modification of the existing manufacturing scheme for established products. Such changes will require new regulatory approvals for the established products and may even result in alterations of the characteristics of the established products.
For example, WO 2007/066017 describes methods for the production of Factor H preparations from the supernatant of a cryoprecipitate. The disclosed method consists of preparing a supernatant of a cryoprecipitate, submitting the supernatant to anion exchange chromatography (AEC), submitting the flow through from the AEC to heparin affinity chromatography (HAC), submitting the relevant eluate from the HAC to strong cation exchange chromatography (CEC), submitting the relevant eluate from the CEC to strong anion exchange chromatography (sAEC) and eluting the Factor H from the sAEC. Disadvantageously, cryoprecipitate supernatants are common intermediate fractions in the manufacturing processes of many commercially important plasma-derived blood products, including IgG gamma globulins (IVIG and subcutaneous) and albumin. Submitting this fraction to chromatography steps will alter the cryoprecipitate supernatant and would require that the manufacturing processes of the established downstream blood products be adapted in unknown fashions. In addition to requiring a complete revalidation and possible redesign of these manufacturing processes, regulatory re-approval of the manufacturing procedures from key regulatory agencies is needed.
Likewise, WO 2008/113589 describes methods for the production of Factor H preparations from human plasma. Specifically, this publication describes the purification of Factor H from three known plasma processing fractions, namely a Cohn-Oncley Fraction I supernatant, a Cohn-Oncley Fraction III precipitate, and a Kistler/Nitschmann Precipitate B fraction. With respect to the first method, WO 2008/113589 discloses that Factor H can be removed from a Cohn-Oncley Fraction I supernatant by the addition of a heparin affinity chromatography step. Disadvantageously, the Cohn-Oncley Fraction I supernatant is a common intermediate fraction in the manufacturing processes of many commercially important plasma-derived blood products, including IgG gamma globulins (IVIG and subcutaneous) and albumin. Similarly, many immunoglobulin (e.g., IgG, IVIG, etc.) manufacturing processes do not rely on Cohn-Oncley Fraction III precipitation or Kistler/Nitschmann Precipitate B steps, for example Gammagard® Liquid and Kiovig (Baxter International Inc.). The disadvantage of the introduction of additional steps, such as a heparin affinity chromatography, Fraction III precipitation, or Precipitate B steps, into the manufacturing schemes of established blood products, as outlined above, is that it requires revalidation of the manufacturing procedure, regulatory re-approval of the manufacturing procedures from key regulatory agencies, and may further have unforeseen consequences for the yield and/or purity of the otherwise established product.
As such, a need remains in the art for methods of manufacturing Factor H that do not require the use of additional input plasma or the redesign and regulatory re-approval of existing manufacturing processes for commercially important plasma-derived blood products, such as albumin and IgG gamma globulins for intravenous (IVIG) or subcutaneous administration. Advantageously, the present invention fulfills these and other needs by providing methods of manufacturing Factor H that rely entirely on previously unused manufacturing byproducts. Among other aspects, the present invention also provides novel Factor H compositions and methods for treating Factor H and complement-related diseases and disorders.